


I Come All Undone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Your skin is the central preoccupation of my life."





	I Come All Undone

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ showered while Greg cleaned the kitchen. She thought it could wait until tomorrow, but he insisted. It was a warm Sunday night…they had a family dinner at the condo. Charlie, Tim, their spouses, kids, and Greg’s son Kyle with his fiancée Susannah. There was so much food and so many dishes; Greg didn’t want Buttons getting any ideas. CJ had come to notice his neat freak ways as they entered the complete cohabitation stage before the big move. It didn’t bother her any as years of a crazy schedule made her forget about things like dishes, vacuuming and buying toilet paper.

Fresh out of the shower, she stripped off her towel and walked naked around the room. CJ loved the freedom of her natural state. She pet the cat as she sat down on the bed to moisturize. Music filled the quiet room; a little Isley Brothers would create the perfect atmosphere.

“You left daddy out there all alone?” CJ asked the cat. “Some helper you are.”

Buttons yawned, stretching even more across the bed.

“I hate to burst your bubble sweetie but you are not hogging the bed tonight.”

She sprayed Eternity on her pulse points and a bit on the sheets. That sent Buttons scrambling. He gave her the evil eye for just a minute before settling in on the loveseat. CJ slid a nightgown over her head; relaxing on the bed with Self magazine…it would keep her occupied until he was done. It did not take long for Greg to make his way to the bedroom. He was whistling something, stopping when his eyes caught sight of her.

“Wow, you are so beautiful. Is it my birthday?”

CJ shook her head, smiling.

“Um, did I do something good?”

“That question has two answers. Yes, and that remains to be seen. Why don’t you get undressed?”

Greg nodded, wearing the smile of a very satisfied man. He did not need to rush…she would be there when he got into bed. CJ wasn’t going anywhere, and that was mind blowing enough. He left his boxers on, walking towards her. She shook her head.

“What?” he asked.

“You're not going to need those.”

“Really? And we’re sure it’s not my birthday?”

“Just get over here.”

Greg dumped the boxers and went to lie beside her. CJ pulled him into a smoldering kiss that left him breathless.

“Wow.” He whispered when they pulled apart.

“One year ago today we had our first date.” She said.

“Did we?”

“You know where?”

“I will never forget. Romanoff’s. You had the lobster and crab ravioli and I wore coffee. On a good shirt I might add.”

“Something like that.”

“I was in love with you then.” He said.

Greg pulled her close, sliding down the strap of her nightgown to suck on her shoulder. CJ hummed her approval.

“This calls for a very special evening.” He murmured against her skin. “Very, very special.”

CJ smiled as the nightgown went over her head. He kissed her slow; Greg was a passionate kisser. It always turned her on…like her late husband he could start and end it all with a kiss.

“You taste so good.” He said.

“Do I?”

“Yes baby, you do.”

Greg’s lips and mouth teased her, from every fingertip and the crooks of her elbows to her knees and stomach. His hands stroked her breasts; CJ arched her back.

“Oh God.” She gripped the sheets.

This was a bit new. It was not that Greg had ever been the ‘bing, bang boom’ guy, but this kind of attention…CJ definitely would have remembered this. When he pinched her hard nipples between his fingers, CJ groaned his name.

“Your skin is the central preoccupation of my life.” He said, teasing her nipple with his lips.

“Damn, that sounds fantastic.”

His hands trailed across her stomach, down her thighs, between her thighs. CJ completely surrendered to his touch.

“Soft skin on the most exquisite woman.” He kissed her navel before moving down. CJ spread her legs and Greg could not help but smile.

“You want me?” he asked.

“Of course I do. Oh Greg, what's gotten into you?”

“Do you like?”

CJ nodded, bracing herself as he stroked her most intimate skin.

“I really, really like. Don’t stop.”

His mouth, his tongue, his teeth, and his fingers…CJ cried out two orgasms before Greg scaled her body and wiped the tears from her eyes. She kissed him hard, tasting herself in his mouth.

“What's your pleasure Claudia Jean?”

“Make love to me.”

She touched his cheek, loving his smile; loving him. Greg slid into her slowly, enjoying her gasp and the feeling of her body opening for him. When he could go no further he stilled for just a second to adjust his weight. CJ held his hips.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.”

CJ had no idea who was making love to her tonight. Greg was bold, sexy, sensual, gentle and then a bit rough. When she finally thought she could not take another moment, his hand found her clit and made her sing soprano.

“Oh God Greg! More! More honey! Oh good God! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

She gripped his waist tight as his thrusting took her over the edge. He was right on her heels, bringing his body to rest on hers after groaning her name with his climax. Their heartbeats were both rapid, they were panting and Greg kissed the corner of her mouth.

“That was…good lord that was fantastic.” CJ said when her rational mind and voice returned.

“Yeah?”

She opened her eyes to look at him. His blue eyes sparkled in the lamp light.

“Yeah. Wow!”

Greg laughed a bit, kissing her again.

“I don’t have to ask if you're satisfied.”

“I am always satisfied. But…damn! Are you kidding me? Damn!”

He laughed again, pulling out and resting on his side. With loving fingers, he pushed sweaty bangs from her forehead.

“I thought I would kick it up a notch. Add a little spice.”

“I like spice.” CJ replied.

“Yes you do; you are a very spicy woman. And I like making my woman happy.”

“Mmm.” She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. “Happy, happy, happy. No yoga tomorrow, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah.” 

They were quiet for a while; Greg reached over and turned out the light. He settled back in her arms…nothing beat lying in her arms.

“CJ?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna get a dog.”

“Aw Greg, no.”

“Come on cookie; you'll like him.”

“You have one picked out? You were buttering me up weren’t you?”

“I deny that charge. From now on it will always be at least 15 minutes in heaven. Seven is for quitters.”

CJ laughed.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Can I at least tell you about him?”

CJ sucked her teeth. “Yes.”

“His name is Pal; he’s a three year old beagle that I saw when I wrote the New Yorker article about the work Zoey is doing to help local animals be adopted. He was just so sweet. They are not going to keep him for long Claudia Jean…they euthanize the older ones.”

“Don’t tell me that. What about Buttons?”

“They will get along wonderfully. Pal is so laid back; he is a great dog. You're going to love him.”

“Yeah, well you're going to walk him. And feed him, bathe him, and take him to the vet. Promise me.”

“I promise. I can take him to the dog park…he will love it there. And I promise not to love Buttons any less.”

“OK. We can get a dog.”

“Yes! Thank you baby.”

CJ smiled as he kissed her. It was in that moment she realized how comfortable she was with that term of endearment on someone else’s lips other than Leo’s. The room fell quiet again and CJ sunk even deeper into the comfort of their bed.

“Greg?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there something else on your mind?”

“How the hell do you do that? Do women have a ninth instinct or something?”

“You just fucked my brains out and you are not relaxed. Call it a hunch. What's the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Really truly sure?”

He smirked.

“I'm OK CJ; go to sleep.”

“Alright.”

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“You know what?”

“Yes I do.” She replied.

“What?”

“I do know what. And I would love to but I can't.”

“Yeah. I just, I admire your faith. You know what’s next…you believe it. That in the vast beyond he is waiting for you. I don’t know if there is a what's next. I live for right now.”

“Right now I love you and we do not need a marriage license to say that. We are committed and I wear your ring.”

A week ago, after agonizing over it and in the end holding her typical female powwow, CJ removed her 20th anniversary diamond and her wedding band. Now she only wore the sapphire ring Greg gave her when he pledged his heart and soul.

“I don’t even like the idea of marriage.” Greg said. “But I would want to marry you.”

“Yeah. I wish…”

“Stop.” He shifted and covered her lips with his finger. “You never have to feel bad or guilty for what you believe CJ. Not with me; I mean that.”

CJ nodded and accepted his kiss. She pressed her forehead to his; they remained that way for a while.

“Go to sleep cookie. I thought I had sufficiently worn you out.”

“Oh you did.” CJ giggled, cuddling in his embrace. “It was amazing.”

“Let’s just say you can teach an old dog new tricks. There is more where that came from.”

“You're spoiling me.”

“Forever and ever Claudia Jean. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight. I love you.”

CJ took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. She did love Greg; loved him as she never thought she could another man. She loved being with him, laughing with him, talking to him…she was willing to get another dog for him. Still, as sleep took her over she thought of Leo. She still missed him everyday. She cuddled closer to Greg and he kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too. Sweet dreams.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
